


Just Another Weekend Challenge

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Forever (TV), Galavant (TV), The 100 (TV), The Royals (TV 2015), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Arendelle, Crossover, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soufflés, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la Weekend Challenge di "We Are Out Of Prompt" (31.07 a 2.08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fill #01

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #01, per Klaudia Liu Barbera | Isabella/Galavant, Isabella vuole che si affrettino a tornare a casa ma Galavant è rimasto conquistato dalle note di uno strumento magico

(E' ambientata in un futuro immaginario in cui Galavant e Richard hanno spodestato il fratello di Richard con l'aiuto di Garreth, e Gal ha salvato Isabella appena prima che sposasse il cugino.)

Isabella non si lamenta del fatto che vivono a palazzo, o che Galavant e il re sono migliori amici, ma dopo aver viaggiato per lunghe settimane come ambasciatori del re, in una contea lontana, Arendelle, in cui per qualche assurdo motivo si gelava, voleva solo tornare a casa, al caldo.  
Ha il raffreddore e tutte le canzoni che loro due cantano vengono male perchè ha il naso chiuso, quindi la strada di ritorno sembra infinita.  
A un certo punto, però, mentre stanno per lasciare l'accampamento provvisorio fatto per la notte, vedono un fuoco non lontano, e per qualche motivo, Gal lascia il legno cadere a terra e segue il suono della musica. Lei lo sente poco, ma sa cos'è: un pifferaio famoso per aver cacciato via i topi da un piccolo paesino, solo che a causa di un pranzo andato male, aveva preso qualche strana malattia, e adesso si credeva un topo, e col suono del piffero ammaliava chiunque passasse per la sua strada.  
Vorrebbe solo andarsene, non finire per discutere con un tipo del genere, così aveva preso una corda e fatto appena in tempo a legarlo al tronco di un albero, che lui cercava già di andare via. Isabella lo aveva evitato, sistemando le loro cose sui cavalli, e quando era ormai pronta per partire, gli aveva dato un bacio.  
Sconvolto dal gesto, Galavant l'aveva guarda a bocca aperta, mentre lei lo slegava.  
-Allora, adesso sali o no a cavallo?-


	2. Fill #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #02, per Skye M. Nethërspere | Bellarke, Superhero!AU, Clarke è una supereroina e Bellamy il suo migliore amico. Clarke non sa nascondere bene il suo segreto e Bellamy in realtà è il suo acerrimo nemico.

Bellamy e Clarke sono amici da quando erano all'asilo, nonostante spesso si divertono a punzecchiarsi a vicenda.   
Da piccoli, Clarke voleva sempre imporsi sugli altri bimbi e pretendeva che tutti la ascoltassero, così Bel aveva cominciato a chiamarla principessa. Il nome le era rimasto anche durante le scuole medie e poi al liceo, l'Arc Accademy.   
La madre di lei era la preside, così trovava ogni scusa per tenere Bellamy lontano della figlia, perchè diceva che non era una figura abbastanza responsabile, nonostante si occupasse della sorella minore, Octavia. Ma i due erano comunque diventati migliore amici, non c'erano segreti tra loro e parlavano di tutto.  
O almeno così era stato fino a qualche mese prima. Erano andati a vedere l'accensione di un acceleratore di particelle, ma era esploso dopo pochi secondi. Si erano salvati per miracolo e dopo una settimana dall'accaduto, Clarke aveva cominciato ad evitarlo.  
Gli dispiaceva, certo, ma da quando era stato reclutato da un'agenzia per uccidere il presidente Jaha e avere in cambio una vita migliore con sua sorella su un'isola non lontano, Earth, anche lui era diventato più taciturno. Sperava che finisse presto.  
Purtroppo, ogni volta che tentavano un attacco, una super eroina mascherata che volava accorreva a salvare la situazione.  
Alla fine avevano deciso di farle una trappola, catturarla e uccidere il presidente senza problemi. Sarebbe toccato a lui occuparsene.  
Così si era ritrovato sul tetto di un palazzo, e poco dopo Super P, come si faceva chiamare.  
L'aveva potuta osservare per qualche istante, e lei aveva potuto fare lo stesso. Avevano capito tutto.  
-La P di Super P sta per Principessa.-  
Pensava a tutto, fuorchè al fatto che Clarke fosse una super eroina. Lui era solo un giustiziera, ma lei volava. Lei lo aveva guardato, in silenzio.  
-Non uccidere Jaha, Bellamy-  
-Vai a quel paese, principessa. Fino a che avrai una vita perfetta, non capirai. Scompari e lasciami fare il mio lavoro, così non ci rivedremo più.-  
Si era allontanato e prima di immergersi nel buio, le aveva rivolto un ultimo sguardo. -Mi chiamo Nightwing, principessa.-


	3. Fill #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #03, per Olimpia E. Petruzzella | Galavant. Isabella vuole cucinare per fare una sorpresa a Galavant. I risultati sono disastrosi.

(Segue sempre lo stesso headcanon spiegato all'inizio del fill #01~)

La sera prima, Sid le aveva ricordato che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il compleanno di Galavant. Intenzionata a prepararli una torta, aveva mandato via tutte le cuoche e si era piazzata davanti al fuoco.  
Aveva provato qualche ricetta che aveva visto fare quando viveva a palazzo coi suoi genitori, poi però si era resa conto di non ricordare le quantità, quindi era finita per puntare su una torta che ricordava più o meno bene, il soufflè.  
Dopo una decina di tentativi, c'erano soufflè bruciati sui bancone, altri afflosciati sul piano di lavoro e un paio crudi sul pavimento, la cucina era un disastro. Sfiancata, si era addormentata sul pavimento con una ciotola pieno di impasto al cioccolato tra le braccia.  
Galavant l'aveva trovata così, e dopo averla osservata qualche istante, l'aveva svegliata. Lei aveva aperto a malapena gli occhi, e ancora assonnata, gli aveva dato un bacio, con le labbra sporche di cioccolato.  
-Buon compleanno, Gal-


	4. Fill #04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #04, per Elisa Story Zabini | iZombie/Forever, Liv/Henry. Henry fa esperimenti (e medita di chiedere a Liv di provare a trasformarlo; Liv non pensa sia una buona idea perchè se funziona e Henry non può morire neppure da zombie, beh... un zombie immortale non è una buona idea, ovviamente).

Si erano trovati fin da subito, lei e Henry.  
Dopo vari tentativi, Ravi era riuscito a trovare una cura per gli zombie. Liv aveva voluto che prima curasse tutti quelli che erano stati infettati da Blaine, e si era assicurata che tutti gli abitanti di Seattle fossero perfettamente mortali.  
Quando poi era arrivato il suo turno, era rimasta con la fiala in mano per qualche minuto. Major l'aveva dimenticata, dopo quello che era successo, Peyton le parlava a malapena e tutto a causa della sua condizione.  
Non aveva più nulla che la legasse a quella città, se non i suoi genitori, con cui comunque i rapporti non erano così frequenti. Quindi aveva deciso di inoltrare la richiesta di trasferimento, e andare a New York.  
Aveva sempre sognato visitarla, e viverci non sarebbe stato male.   
Il suo nuovo capo era proprio Henry. Sembra uscito da qualche vecchio libro di storia, nonostante gli abiti moderni, e fin da subito aveva colto in lui qualcosa di diverso. Come lui lo aveva fatto con lei.  
Liv continuava a mangiare i cervelli, presi di nascosto. E una sera era stata sorpresa da lui.  
Si aspettava di essere presa per pazza, chiusa in un manicomio, ma Henry le aveva sorriso e aveva solo mormorato di lasciare pulito.  
La sera successiva, quando in obitorio erano rimasti solo loro due, lui le aveva spiegato il perchè della sua reazione: anche lui era immortale. Non aveva mai capito perchè, sapeva solo che ogni volta che moriva si risvegliava in acqua dopo la morte.  
Le aveva detto, alla fine, che in tanti anni aveva visto miglia di cose, quindi uno zombie non era poi qualcosa di irrealistico. In più aveva sentito di una serie di morti a Seattle, e fare due più due era stato facile.  
Col tempo, erano diventati più amici. Liv lo seguiva nelle indagini, insieme a una detective, Jo, e si ritrovavano spesso a parlare.   
Aveva anche incontrato Abe e visto il laboratorio in cui Henry faceva esperimenti sulla sua morte. Lì, gli aveva raccontato dell'antidoto, chiuso in una cassetta di sicurezza, e non sapeva se prenderlo. Infondo, non aveva nessuno per cui diventare mortale.  
Così, casa di Henry per lei era diventata una seconda casa, tanto che a un certo punto, venuto a sapere a quanto ammontava la quota dell'affitto di Olivia, lui e Abe l'avevano convinta a trasferirsi da loro, in una delle camere libere.  
A volte dava anche una mano a Henry in laboratorio, come quel pomeriggio. Dopo averla guardata intensamente, le aveva sorriso preso da qualche illuminazione.  
"Trasformami" le aveva detto "Pensa a cosa potrebbe succedere!"  
Ecco, Liv non ci voleva pensare. Così aveva rifiutato, ma accettato di dare una mano con gli esperimenti a Henry per curare la sua maledizione.

Se non avesse avuto una cotta per lui, probabilmente se ne sarebbe già tornata a Seattle.


	5. Fill #05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #05, per Skye M. Nethërspere | iZombie/Doctor Who, Ravi/Clara "Hai appena detto zombie alieni? Hai tutta la mia attenzione"

Quando frequentavano la London High School, Ravi e Clara passavano tutto il tempo libero in biblioteca. Appassionati di libri di avventure, arricchivano i loro pomeriggi con racconti immaginari dei posti che avrebbero desiderato visitare insieme.  
Avevano grandi piani per il loro futuro, ma poi a Ravi era stata offerta una borsa di studio per il college, e Clara sapeva bene che se non l'avesse accettata, non avrebbe potuto continuare a studiare.  
Così lo aveva lasciato andare, dopo averli dato un bacio sulle labbra di nascosto.  
Poi si erano persi. La madre di Clara era morta, e mandare messaggi al suo amico in America era l'ultima cosa che aveva voglia di fare.  
Qualche anno dopo era arrivato il Dottore, e Ravi ormai era solo un ricordo.  
Pensava di non rivederlo mai più, fino a che il Dottore non l'aveva avvertita che un virus aveva infettato delle persone a Seattle, trasformandoli in Zombie.  
Seattle, la città in cui viveva Ravi.  
Tutte entusiasta, era uscita dalle porte del TARDIS (comparso nell'obitorio, sotto gli occhi sconvolti dell'amico e di un'altra ragazza, eccessivamente pallida) e lo aveva abbracciato.  
Dopo un paio di minuti di spiegazioni, si erano seduti davanti a una tazza di caffè.  
"Hai appena detto zombie alieni? Hai tutta la mia attenzione."

 

Alla fine, Clara decise di restare per aiutare il suo migliore amico ad arginare il problema per un po'.  
Solo che il suo amico era diventato suo marito, e per un po' era diventato per sempre.


	6. Fill #06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #06, per HollyMaster Efp | Jasper/Eleanor, '800!AU Incontri tra le mura del palazzo

(E' un cosina così, spero che ti piaccia comunque c:)

Jasper aveva sempre amato il rischio, perciò proteggere una principessa gli è sempre parso come un incarico futile, che però avrebbe fruttato una somma considerevole.  
Poi aveva conosciuto Eleanor, ed era subito parso ovvio che non sarebbe stato facile. Tutto il contrario delle altre nobildonne dell'epoca, la principessa era tutto fuorchè tranquilla e pretendeva di partecipare a ogni ballo.  
Non se ne pente, di aver accettato quell'incarico. Nonostante tutto quello successo a palazzo nell'ultimo anno, tra la morte del re e l'ascesa al trono di Liam, c'era stato un periodo in cui, quando si credeva che i due eredi al trono non fossero di sangue blu, in cui Eleanor si era presentato alla porta della sua camera.  
Il corsetto era volato via presto, insieme al resto degli abiti, e così era stato nelle notti successivi. La maggior parte delle volte, lei faceva finta di nulla.  
Ma quando erano soli, tra i corridoio del palazzo, si scambiavano baci infuocati. Non importava che qualcuno li vedesse, rendeva tutto più divertente.  
E se erano gli unici momenti che avrebbero mai potuto avere, Jasper si sarebbe accontentato.


	7. Fill #07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #07, per Jordan Hemingway Efp | Crossover DW/Galaaaavaaant

(L'idea è venuta pensando al bimbo della seson 6 che era una specie di alieno, non so se ricordi, e manda un messaggio al Dottore per farsi salvare dai mostri uu)

Mentre erano sulla nave, in rotta per andare a salvare Isabella, i pirati gli avevano raccontato di una cabina blu che compare agli uomini in difficoltà. Ma dev'essere un desiderio profondo, dal cuore, rivolto alle stelle.  
Non ci sperava, Galavant, ma cos'aveva da perdere? Così aveva pensato, e pensato, alla cosa che volesse di più al mondo.  
E la mattina dopo la cabina era sul ponte principale, lucente. I marinai avevano detto che era comparsa nel nulla davanti ai loro occhi, tutti pensavano che fossero ubriachi, pochi ci credevano. Poi uno strano personaggio, con farfallino rosso e un fez, seguito da una ragazza che cercava di trattenerlo dal mettersi a cantare.  
Aveva raccontato di chiamarsi sir Dottore, che la sua amica era Lady Clara e che la loro carta magica aveva intonato una canzone su una donna di nome Isabella, promettendo poi di sistemare tutto in meno di due ore.  
Alla fine ci era voluta una settimana, e dopo un paio di mostri alieni, anche Izzy era arrivata sulla cabina - il TARDIS. Ma non erano tornati subito a casa, giusto il tempo di una passeggiata sulla luna.


	8. Fill #08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #08, per Gaia Riddle Gold | Dottore/Jack: Un Uomo Immortale, una TARDIS ed il suo Ladro

A volte, sembra che sexy e Jack si coalizzassero.  
Se Jack voleva andare in un posto in particolare, il TARDIS faceva sempre in modo che arrivassero nell'ora perfetta, o se aveva fame, la cioccolata era sempre pronta nella cucina più vicina, mentre lui non la trovava mai.  
In un secondo momento, aveva cominciato a sospettare il perchè. Ogni volta che Jack doveva scendere a terra, per qualche affare col Torchwood, la cabina si chiudeva per fare in modo che il Dottore non restasse solo.  
E quando lui ne sentiva la mancanza, lo faceva anche la cabina. Ma quando tornava, ogni volta, era una festa: si illuminava, si dirigeva in un posto romantico e faceva trovare una cenetta per due pronta.   
Non voleva che Jack se ne andasse, perchè odiava vedere il Dottore triste, com'era successo quando Rose era andata via per sempre.  
Quella macchina, la sua TARDIS, aveva più empatia di qualunque essere umano, perciò il loro rapporto durava da così tanto tempo.   
E Jack completava perfettamente quel loro strano legame, tanto che si poteva anche azzardare a dire che loro fossero una famiglia.


	9. Fill #09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #09, per Elisa Story Zabini | iZombie/Forever, Liv/Henry. "Non mi chiamare Olivia, ti prego!"

E' quasi un anno che è a New York, il Natale è alle porte.  
I ricordi di Seattle si fanno prepotenti per conquistarsi uno spazio nella sua mente, ma lei cerca di respingerli. Peyton e Ravi sono prossimi alle nozze, ma lei non è stata invitata.  
Ricorda la furiosa litigata con la sua vecchia migliore amica, di sei mesi prima, in cui era venuta a dirle di prendere quel siero e tornare a esserle normale. Era stato lo scintilla che aveva fatto scoppiare il vaso, portandola tra le braccia di Henry.  
Henry, che sentito tutto dal salone, era entrato nella sua camera chiedendo se stesse bene. Liv piangeva, un po' perchè si sentiva in colpa, un po' perchè aveva paura di scoprire di nuovo cosa volesse dire essere umana. Lui aveva capito, si era seduto sul letto e l'aveva abbracciata.  
Ci era voluto poco per arrivare al bacio, e a quello che viene dopo.  
Avevano fatto l'amore piano, dolcemente, perchè non c'era fretta per loro.  
La mattina Henry si era comportato da perfetto galantuomo e le aveva portato la colazione a letto; nulla era cambiato tra loro, se non i sorrisi d'intesa e i baci. Erano una coppietta innamorata, quasi fossero due adolescenti alla prima cotta.  
Una sera, mentre erano a letto, Liv aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo petto. Lui giocava con i suoi capelli, stringendosela addosso e coprendola col lenzuolo per non farle sentire freddo.  
-Henry- Aveva detto, per scuoterlo dal torpore. Lui si era seduto meglio, e l'aveva guardata. /Perfetta/ sussurrava a se stesso. -Abbiamo tutta la vita davanti, e con tutta sai bene cosa intendo.- Si era interrotta di nuovo, non era brava con questo tipo di discorsi. -Io non voglio restare sola, la solitudine fa male, e tu sei tutto quello che ho, tutto quello che potrò avere per sempre. Me lo ripeti sempre che Abigail era importante per te, ma io...-  
Lui l'aveva interrotta, e l'aveva guardata negli occhi. -Sono qui, Liv. E ti amo, più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. Ho amato altre, prima di te, ma tutte sono morte tra le mie braccia. Concedimi l'onore di stare con me per sempre, Olivia Moore.-  
Aveva infilato al suo collo una catenella, con un anello di brillanti. -Tienilo per sempre. Dovremmo spostarci spesso, quando per entrambi sarà troppo evidente il cambiamento. Ci sposeremo in ogni nuova posto, ma questo sarà un simbolo speciale. Non conteranno i certificati di matrimonio, solo questo. Sempre se accetti, Olivia.-  
Lei aveva sorriso, senza dire una parola lo aveva baciato ancora. Poi aveva osservato la catenella, e spezzato il silenzio.  
-Mi sembra ovvio che sì, ma ti prego, non chiamarmi più Olivia!-  
Henry era scoppiato a ridere, e le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio 'D'accordo, miss Morgan.'.


End file.
